


Merry Christmas Bruce

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brucetasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Natasha spend Christmas at Barton's house. Post AOU.





	Merry Christmas Bruce

'Hey, can I come in?' Laura said slowly opening the door, 'hot chocolate?'   
'That sounds like heaven ' she responded with a gracefull smile retiring from the windowsill seat. Outside the night was clear and cold however snow hadn't yet fallen.    
'Have I already told you that I'm so, so happy you're spending Christmas with us?' Laura hugged her tightly after handing her the cup. Natasha responded in the same way and then drank a small sip sitting on the bed. 'It has been a long year Nat and miss someone makes it longer' Natasha kept drinking and trying to figure out if her comment was about them missing her because she had not visited them much lately or if it referred to herself missing Bruce. 'You know? I wish I had gotten to know him better, he was so sweet and nice when he was here...'  
Yeah, it was about Bruce.  
'He is ...adorkable. He was ... is...' she corrected herself with a confused face and half smile.  
'He is -' Laura interrupted her to cut off all the thoughts she knew Natasha still had. Laura kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door to leave Nat in peace, '- and he also has a beautiful ass' Laura turned and said in the doorway looking at her with amusement. Natasha had to cover her mouth to avoid to laughing too hard. The door closed and she could heard Clint's muffled voice in the corridor wanting to know whose ass they were talking about.  
Natasha finish her beverage quickly and went into the bed in a hurry. If she could fall asleep fast enough maybe she would be able to avoid thinking about him. But then she started remember...

Clint had been the first to tell her that the best thing she could do was not to blame herself, because that was what she felt, that she had betrayed his trust by forcing him to transform and that was why he had gotten angry and left. 'If it had been like that, the big guy wouldn't have fought on our side and wouldn't  have put you safely on the Helicarrier when all those bullets were targeted on you.' Laura told her that the relationship they had, had been sincere and very beautiful because Natasha sometimes believed that she had unwittingly manipulated him and that nothing they had experienced together had been true. 'I saw two people with fear but happy to be side by side'. Even Tony had corrected her when in a long conversation between vodkas that she never imagined she would have with someone like Stark, she had told him she was beginning to believe that his disappearance was something premeditated because he had already planned to leave anyway. 'If Brucey had been thinking about leaving before all that Ultron stuff, you know ... you would not have even known about it, much less been invited to join him in the run. He just would have gone.'

Nobody knew where he was and the uncertainty, the guilt and the terrible need to see him weren't the best companions. It was really uncomfortable to deal with those emotions because they made her hate herself for being so weak and at the same time feeling powerful because everything she had lived and felt with him had made her more human than she ever thought she could be.

She got up from the bed and went to the closet. There were clothes that he had left the last and only time he had been in the farmhouse because there was no one to return it to. She took his grey sweater, smelled it hoping to perceive his scene but it had been washed and smelled like Barton's home instead. She put it on and went to bed and finally got to sleep.

 .... 

The next morning there were wrapping paper everywhere, the children laughed happily, Clint took pictures while Laura and Natasha were cleaning the floor making a path so nobody would stumble over any of the many things under the  Christmas tree. Stark had done his usual thing and sent a full truck with presents for everyone. Games and toys for the kids, a snowmobile for Clint, new equipment for Laura to renovate the office from where she worked as a consultant and Natasha recieved  an expensive leather jacket and leather boots that were exactly her taste. Finally Clint remove the giant red socks that were hung in the fireplace, Laura always filled them with sweets and smaller presents but Natasha's had a small box with a Tasha written on the lid. It was Bruce's handwriting. She opened it and saw a delicate gold chain with an emerald pendant. The note that accompanied it said:  
  
"I found this when we were packing to move to the new Avenger's facilities. It was in the drawer of his night table.  
He was not thinking about abandoning us and this prove my point.  
Merry Christmas Red.  
Tony"

Natasha tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat even though it felt closed. She touch the pendant gently and it returned a faint green tinkle.  
She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Tony a "Thanks" and then whispered to herself 'Merry Christmas Bruce'

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my maternal language. This fic was made specially for @tashaisblackwidow (Instagram)


End file.
